Teridax
Makuta to najważniejszy wróg w historii Bionicle. Choć nie pierwszy w historii, był pierwszym przywódcą zła którego poznaliśmy i jest też najpotężniejszym jak dotąd wrogiem Toa Historia Wiemy, że Makuta to nie imię, lecz tytuł nadany w Bractwie Makuty. Wiemy też, że jest to nazwa gatunku Makuty. Makuta jest dobrze znany w mieście Metru Nui i jest uważany za "najsilniejszego i najbardziej doświadczonego Makutę". Od opanowania Metru Nui jest przywódcą Bractwa, a inni członkowie chcą wspomagać go w wypełnianiu jego planu. Zatrute serca Makuta był dawniej protektorem Matoran w Metru Nui, pod wodzą Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui, i zżyli się ze sobą tak, że nazywali siebie braćmi. Jednak Makuta i reszta Bractwa stali się źli i skorumpowani, stając się zagrożeniem dla Matoran. Powody tych zmian nie są dosyć klarowne, ale wydaje się, że BoM było zazdrosne o status Matoran w oczach Mata Nui, a prawdopodobnie uważali, że najlepiej będzie opiekować się Matoranami, gdy włada się nimi żelazną pięścią. Jakkolwiek, zdrada Makuty i Bractwa nie została dostrzeżona i dalej uważano ich za opiekunów Matoran. Wielki Cień * Makuta wprawił w ruch machinę zdarzeń, która miała na celu wprowadzić Mata Nui w sen i zastąpienie go Makutą w umysłach Matoran. Prawdopodobnie nie wiedział lub nie zważał na to, że te działania mogą doprowadzić do śmierci Wielkiego Ducha - a w konsekwencji śmierci wszechświata - jeśli jednak wiedział lub dbał o to, to widział w tym element ryzyka, nieunikniony w takich działaniach. W każdym razie Makuta zaatakował i pozostawił poranionego Mata Nui na ponad trzy tysiące lat. * Gdy do zapadnięcia Mata Nui w sen pozostało jakieś półtorej roku, Makuta porwął i uwięził Turagę Dume, opiekuna Matoran w mieście. Wysyłał Toa na śmiertelne misje (zamknięcie bram w Wielkiej Barierze), z których już nie wracali. W końcu pozostali tylko Lhikan i Nidhiki (wówczas już Łowca). Nidhiki i jego partner Krekka pomagali mu w wykonaniu planu wewnątrz miasta, a Łowca Eliminator zabijał Toa przy bramach. Miał też drapieżnego sokoła Nivawka jako szpiega w mieście. "Dume" poprosił też najlepszego Mistrza Masek, Vakamę o stworzenie Maski Czasu, która miała przyśpieszyć realizację jego planów. * Po uwolnieniu rośliny Morbuzakh - który miał skierować Matoran do centrum - Lhikan zaczął podejrzewać Makutę i postanowił wybrać sześciu Matoran do ochrony miasta. Makuta znał decyzję Lhikana i chciał go powstrzymać. Mata Nui jednak (wciąż przytomny, choć w ciężkim stanie) wpłynął na jego decyzję; przekazał, jak mają na imię przyszli Toa; Makuta podał Lhikanowi inne imiona; Lhikan czuł, że Makuta kłamie i wybrał takich Matoran, jakich chciał Mata Nui. * Nowi Toa Metru (pod przewodnictwem Vakamy) odnaleźli Wielkie Dyski Kanoka i zniszczyli Morbuzakha. Makuta jednak nie zrezygnował - do realizacji swych planów użył Vahki. Matoranie zostali złapani i umieszczeni w sferach; Makuta chciał wymazać ich pamięć i "uwolnić" ich z więzienia, przez co zaczęliby go uważać za swojego protektora. Gdy Toa Metru odkryli jego plan, było za późno - Matoranie spali już w sferach z wymazaną pamięcią. Co gorsza, Mata Nui właśnie zapadł w nieprzespany sen, sprowadzając Wielki Kataklizm. * Toa starali się uciec z miasta z kilkoma sferami, z zamiarem powrotu po resztę, jednak Makuta nie zasypiał gruszek w popiele; używając swej mocy zaabsorbował ciała Nidhiki, Krekki i Nivawka, co wiązało się z ich śmiercią. Vakama stanął do walki z nim oko w oko. Makuta był pod wrażeniem tego, że Vakama stworzył Vahi i zaoferował mu miejsce w szeregach Bractwa Makuty, jednak Vakama odmówił. Makuta wystrzelił w niego wiązkę cienia, a Vakama użył Vahi, by ją zatrzymać; nie spodziewał się jednak, ze efekt spowolnienia podziała także na niego. Lhikan, już Turaga, wszedł w pole czasowe i zatrzymał dłoń mroku na sobie, umierając wskutek obrażeń. Wiedząc o poświęceniu Lhikana, Vakama użył swojej Maski Niewidzialności, by zwieść Makutę i przyblokować go przy wielkiej kolumnie przy Barierze. On i pozostali Toa zamknęli go w bloku-więzieniu ze stałego protodermis. Tysiąc Lat Mroku * Lecz nawet uwięziony, Makuta nie był bezsilny. Telepatycznie wezwał dwójkę swych podopiecznych z Bractwa, Sidoraka i Roodakę z rozkazem wprowadzenia armii Visoraków do miasta. Roodaka wycięła dodatkowo kawałek jego więzienia, by po uzyskaniu wszystkich mocy elementarnych należących do Toa oswobodzić go. Toa zostali zmienieni w Toa Hordika, a Vakama poddał się perswazji Roodaki. W końcu jednak Keetongu i Hordika pokonali Roodakę. Lecz cena, jaką przyszło im zapłacić, była straszliwa - Roodaka oszukała ich i więzienie Makuty zostało zniszczone. Fragment więzienia był później używany przez Turaga jako kamień reprezentujący Makutę w czasie opowiadania historii miasta. * Wkrótce potem Makuta rozpoczął poszukiwanie Vahi, która wpadła do morza podczas walki z Vakamą. Ale Toa Ognia również szukał Maski, tak jak mutant imieniem Voporak, który wykonywał misję dla DH. Makuta znalazł Vakamę i pochwycił go w iluzję, mając nadzieję że Vakama uwierzy, że znalazł Vahi - ale Vakama nie dał się nabrać. Makuta wpadł w furię, gdy dowiedział się, że Voporak ukradł Maskę. Zaoferował Vakamie układ dopóki nie odnajdą maski i dotrzymał słowa - dopóki Vakama nie przekazał TSO, przywódcy DH, że Makuta zabił Nidhiki i Krekkę. Dwóch DH rzuciło się na Makutę, uszkadzając jego pancerz (TSO urwał Makucie skrzydła), ale Makuta zdołał jeszcze cisnąć TSO w Voporaka, co sprawiło, że w sekundę postarzał się o 3.000 lat. TSO wypowiedział wojnę DH i BoM. W czasie zamieszania Vakama złapał Maskę i uciekł. * Makuta wkrótce potem odnalazł Vakamę i zażądał Maski, ale Vakama zagroził, że zniszczy maskę, a wraz z nią cały strumień czasowy. Makuta musiał się poddać; dał Matoranom (już wolnym) rok pokoju i pozwolił Vakamie wraz z przyjaciółmi odejść z miasta. W czasie tego roku Vakama i reszta przybyli na Mata Nui, obudzili Matoran, stali się Turaga i stali się przywódcami Matoran, polecając im, aby zbudować wioski. W tym czasie Makuta odnalazł zaginionego Matorana imieniem Ahkmou (który wcześniej wszedł w układ z Nidhiki i nie chciał wyjawić, gdzie jest Wielki Dysk) i tak pomieszał mu w głowie kłamstwami, że uczynił go swym sojusznikiem. * Jeszcze w tym roku zaczął on szantażować Matoran poprzez wysłanie Kraata by zainfekowały Rahi - dzikie stworzenia na wyspie. Miał nadzieję, że sterroryzowani Matoranie poddadzą się, ale najważniejsze było utrzymanie ich z dala od Metru Nui. Jednak Matoranie walczyli z Rahi i uwolnili niektóre. Makuta zniewolił więcej, a samotny konflikt Matoran trwał jeszcze blisko tysiąc lat... Przybycie Toa * Ostatecznie Matoran imieniem Takua odnalazł sześć Kamieni Toa rozrzuconych po wyspie; zostały one stworzone i schowane przez Turaga, gdy byli jeszcze Toa Metru. Zaniósł je do Świątyni Kini-Nui wzywając na Mata Nui Toa Mata (nazwa pojawiła się dopiero po paru latach, nazywali siebie po prostu "Toa"). Makuta chciał się przekonać, czy "te istoty" na pewno są Toa; Ahkmou spowodował epidemię w Po-Koro, sprzedając skażone piłki do gry w koli. Później, gdy pokonali oni Rahi, pokazał im się jako nieskładna mieszanina części i zardzewiały Matoran. Gdy Toa byli bliscy zwycięstwa, wysłał ich na powierzchnię i uwolnił roje Bohrok. Nie łudził się, że Bohroki mogą stanowić prawdziwe zagrożenie dla Toa, ale chciał ich czymś zająć; gdy roje padły, wezwał Bohrok-Kal, którzy byli już naprawdę groźnymi przeciwnikami. * Zanim jednak Kal przybyli, Toa stali się Toa Nuva - nową, silniejszą odmianą Toa z nową bronią, zbroją i potężnymi maskami Kanohi. Wszystkie plany Makuty zostały jednak rozbite, gdy Takua odnalazł Kanohi Avohkii, legendarną Maskę Światła. Legendy mówiły, że przybędzie Toa swiatła, który rozproszy mrok, więc Makuta zesłał bestie Rahkshi, by powstrzymać Takuę i Jallera przed odnalezieniem Toa. Gdy doszło do ostatecznej bitwy z Rahkshi w Kini-Nui, Jaller poświęcił się, ratując Takuę, a Kronikarz zrozumiał swe przeznaczenie i włożywszy maskę przemienił się w Takanuvę. Światło pośród Cieni * Już następnego dnia Takanuva wyzwał Makutę na pojedynek. Kazał też swojej przyjaciółce Hahli wracać na górę i wezwać Toa do Mangai. Makuta wyzwał Takanuvę na mecz Kohlii, który miał rozstrzygnąć, czy Takanuva może otworzyć bramę do Metru Nui, czy będzie musiał oddać Maskę Makucie. W czasie walki Makuta zawalił wejście do jaskini, a Takanuva wykonał ostatni ruch i powalił Makutę. Makuta pogratulował mu znakomitej gry, ale nie miał zamiaru go dopuścić do bramy. Takanuva zdarł wówczas Maskę Cieni z jego twarzy i obaj wpadli do jeziora energetycznego protodermis. Wówczas Makuta i Takanuva połączyli się w jedną istotę o imieniu Takutanuva. Potężny stwór o sile Makuty i woli Takanuvy podniósł bramę, wpuszczając Toa i Turaga, jednak zatrzymał Hahli, niosącą maskę Jallera. Używając swojej własnej energii życiowej, Takutanuva ożywił Jallera. Jednak proces osłabił go na tyle, że brama spadła na niego, a z rumowiska wyleciała tylko Maska Światła... * Nie wszystko było jednak stracone. Turaga Vakama z pomocą Hahli i Jallera oraz Maski otworzyli drogę do Metru Nui, a Takanuva został odnowiony w słupie światła. Droga do Miasta Legend była otwarta... * Biorąc pod uwagę, że zwycięstwo przyszło trochę za szybko, Takanuva zaczął podejrzewać, że Makuta pozwolił Matoranom wrócić, by zrealizować jakiś większy plan. Słowa GregaF: ** Zawsze czułem, że Makuta wiedział iż Toa i Matoranie mogą powrócić do Metru Nui - więc pozwolił Takanuvie wygrać pojedynek, by wrócili, myśląc iż odnieśli zwycięstwo (nie przewidział wprawdzie, że zostanie zgnieciony przez bramę, ale cóż, wypadki chodzą NIE TYLKO po ludziach). Matoranie mogą więc, a) - być zajęci odbudową przez jakiś czas, i b) - uznać, że zagrożenie związane z Makutą minęło i przez to zignorują, jak BARDZO jest bliskie... Zapłon * Choć nikt o tym nie wiedział, Makuta wciąż żył - porzucił ciało i zaczął istnieć jako energia, choć pozbawienie ciała mocno go osłabiło. Kilka tygodni później, gang istot zwanych Piraka usłyszało plotki o śmierci Makuty i przybyło do Mangai poszukać jakiejś łatwej zdobyczy. Odnaleźli zgniecioną zbroję, a jeden z nich, Reidak, chciał zdjąć jego maskę, lecz atakowała go pulsami energii, dopóki jej nie puścił, co skończyło się tym, że wylądowała w oceanie. Widząc ich jako perfekcyjne pionki w swojej grze, Makuta telepatycznie przekazał im (bez ujawniania się) wiedzę o potężnej, przeklętej masce Ignika - Masce Życia - z nadzieją, że położy swe (chwilowo niematerialne) łapska na niej, co pozwoli mu odzyskać ciało i wyssać życie ze swych wrogów. Szczególnie wpłynął na zachowanie Zaktana, który objął dowództwo nad innymi i zyskał pewien autorytet. * Na Voya Nui Piraka w swej Twierdzy zbudowali zbiornik, na którym w formie kryształu osiadał wirus o nazwie antidermis, który przenikał w formie cieczy do środka. Tylko Zaktan wiedział, że antidermis to nowa forma Makuty, był też jedynym, który mógł doń podejść bez podupadania na zdrowiu psychicznym. Podczas gdy zbiornik utrzymywał Makutę przy życiu i zapewniał mu więcej siły niż miał jako energia, Piraka użyli go do zniewolenia populacji Matoran, uderzając na ich wioskę uzbrojeni w sfery Zamor. Brutaka, sojusznik Piraka, odkrył też, że antidermis daje mu większą siłę i zwinność, i wskutek zachłanności popadł w nałóg, niczym od narkotyku. Aby otrzymać go więcej, zgodził się powstrzymać Toa Nuva przed odebraniem swych narzędzi i masek, skradizonych przez Piraka w czasie pierwszej walki. * W czasie ostatniej walki Axonna i Brutaki były strażnik próbował dostać się do zbiornika, który mógł go wzmocnić, ale Axonn zauważył, co się święci i zniszczył zbiornik. Gdy wirus został zniszczony, Axonn nigdy nie zapomniał, że oprócz rozpaczliwego krzyku Brutaki usłyszał jeszcze jeden krzyk - krzyk wirusa-Makuty... * Makuta wciąż jeszcze nie zginął, ale jest ekstremalnie wycieńczony i wrażliwy na wszelkie formy przemocy. Grupa jego "najzagorzalszych wrogów" - władcy wojny zwani Barraki - chcą dokonać zemsty na nim i jego organizacji. Wygląda też na to, że jego nowym wrogiem będzie okrutna istota, władca piekieł Karzahni. * Po opętaniu Maxilosa , Makuta zaczął wcielać w życie inny plan. Chciał zdobyć Kamień Nui , niezwykle potężny artefakt. W tym celu rozkazał telepatycznie Icaraxowi aby odzyskał Staff of Arthaka , z wyspy Xia , a sam ruszył na poszukiwanie Toa Matoro Mahri. Później gdy Matoro domyślił się że Maxilos to Makuta , chciał uciec , ale Makuta zagroził że i tak go zabije. Gdy obaj dotarli do ruin Dołu , Matoro zaczął ożywiać martwe ciało Toa Tyuet , gdyż w jej pancerzu były małe odłamki Kamienia Nui. Gdy Icarax dostarczył Makucie SoA , ten wycelował w ożywioną Tuyet i Kamień Nui zaczął się odtwarzać. Jedank w ostatniej chwili przybył zmutowany Brutaka i po krótkiej walce z Makutą zniszczył ciało Tuyet , i oddał SoA Botarowi. Makuta poprzysiąg Brutace zemstę , a ten powiedział że już się nie może doczekać. * Niedługo po tych wydarzeniach Makuta/Maxilos , spotkał Karzahniego , i stoczył walkę z nim. Karzahni był pewien że walczy z maszyną , ale gdy Makuta prawie go udusił , już wiedział z kim ma doczynienia. Ich walkę obserwowali z ukrycia Lesovikk , i Sadra. W końcu Makuta wygrał walkę ciężko raniąc Karzahniego , i odpływając , aby dalej knuć swoje niecne plany. Gdy już był na bitwie o Ignika, Matoro zamroził go w bryle lodu, lecz płomień z miecza Jallera rozpotił lód. Makuta wydostał się i walczył z Barraki. Lecz zbroja Maxilosa błla doszczętnie zniszczona, a esencja Makuty znikła. Zdolności i moce * Choć dawniej Makuta był biomechaniczny, jak większość istot Bionicle, ewoluował w formę, którą Thok ujął jako "tylko pancerz i energia - żadnych tkanek, nic z tych rzeczy". Makuta potrzebuje pancerza, by utrzymywać tę energię - gdy zostaje zniszczony, wydobywa się w postaci zielono-czarnych obłoków; Makuta jest wówczas osłabiony. Odkąd jego ciało zostało całkowicie zniszczone, Makuta egzystuje jako masa energii, lecz zbyt długi czas oczekiwania na nowe ciało może sprawić, że energia się ulotni - dopiero wówczas Makuta umrze. * Najbardziej znaną mocą Makuty jest umiejętność zmiany kształtu, pozwalająca mu zmieniać kształt swojego pancerza zgodnie ze swą wolą lub potrzebą. Jedyny haczyk polega na tym, że gdy zmienia się w coś większego silniejszego, potrzebuje energii i materii z zewnątrz nim się przemieni. Jeśli zaabsorbuje jakąś żywą istotę, jej ciało jest wchłaniane, a umysł i dusza zniszczone, choć nie od razu - Makuta za porażkę w Metru Nui obwinia to, że miał jednocześnie umysły swój, Nidhiki, Krekki i Nivawka, które się kłóciły. ** W którymś momencie padł cytat "I disagreed with something I ate", który jest grą słów - "disagreed" może oznaczać zarówno "nie zgadzać się", jak i "nie służyć" (czemuś), czyli "Nie służy mi to, co zjadłem", ale zarazem "Nie zgadzam się z tym, co zjadłem". * Jako energia Makuta też ma częściową zdolność zmiany kształtu - może przybrać postać energetycznej cieczy, gazu lub nawet ciała stałego (np. kryształu) * Elementarną mocą (żywiołem) Makuty jest Mrok, zdolność do kontrolowania ciemnej energii w każdej jej postaci. Jest on wzmacniany przez Kanohi Kraahkan, Wielką Maskę Cieni - Makuta może napełnić wroga strachem i gniewem, może też miotać strumienie mrocznej energii (w Metru Nui była to ręka z cieni). Jednak ataki elementem Światła są przeciw niemu szczególnie efektywne, gdyż w połączeniu ze światłem Mrok ulega anihilacji (unicestwieniu). * Jak każdy członek Bractwa Makuty, Makuta potrafi tworzyć wężowate robaki Kraata, stanowiące jego esencję. Mogą one zarażać Kanohi i czynić niewolnikiem każdego, kto je nosi. Wystawione na działanie protodermis energetycznego, Kraata przeobraża się w zbroję Rahkshi, z innym Kraata jako kontrolą. * Pancerz Makuty jest niezwykle mocny. Jest tylko pięć rzeczy które mogą go przebić: zęby Pridaka, trójząb Ehleka, każde narzędzie z protostali, brama między Mangaią i Metru Nui, promienie z oczu The Shadowed One i moce czasu Voporaka. * Jako energia, Makuta może kontrolować tylko zdolności związane z umysłem, jak telepatia lub iluzja (ale nie telekineza); aby używać pozostałych, potrzebuje ciała. Znane formy * W związku ze swą zdolnością zmiany postaci, pokazywał się Toa i Matoranom w wielu różnych formach. Oto one (porządek chronologiczny legend): ** Fałszywy Turaga Dume - po porwaniu i uwięzieniu lidera Matoran Makuta zajął jego miejsce, półtorej roku przed WK. Aż do katastrofy fortel nie wyszedł na jaw. left|150px|thumb|Fałszywy [[Turaga Dume]] left|150px|thumb|Fałszywy [[Turaga Dume]] left|thumb|250 px|Forma Ulitmate Dume right|150px|thumb|forma skażonego matorana right|150px|thumb|forma wiru right|150px|thumb|forma Makuta Nui ** "Ultimate Dume" - gdy Makuta pochłonął ciała Nidhiki, Krekki i Nivawka zmienił się w potworną istotę o szkieletowatym ciele, wielkich, zębiastych ustach, ogromnych pazurach i skrzydłach. Na filmie został jednak pokazany jako Makuta 2003 ze skrzydłami (które stracił po konfrontacji z TSO). Nazwę wymyślono na potrzeby sklepów, bo LEGO nie chciało ujawniać kim naprawdę jest UD przed premierą filmu. ** Skażony Matoran - w czasie pierwszej konfrontacji z Toa Mata przybrał formę zainfekowanego Matorana. Zrobił to by oszukać Toa, mówiąc, że jest "tym, którego Toa obiecali chronić". Podstęp został przejrzany, Makuta porzucił tę formę i przyjął kolejną. ** Forma Wiru - to wirująca w powietrzu masa mechanicznych części, używająca metalowych macek do ataku. "Twarzą" była głowa Matorana z poprzedniej formy, którego ciało zostało rozbite przez macki. Został zniszczony przez połączone siły Toa. ** Makuta - przez fanów nazywany "Makuta 2003" lub "Shadow Titan Form" (Forma Mrocznego Tytana). Najlepiej znana forma Makuty, zresztą pierwsza ujawniona w formie setu. W tej formie wyzwał Takanuvę na mecz Kohlii. Nosi staff o podwójnym ostrzu i Kanohi Kraahkan w swej prawdziwej, niezmienionej postaci. ** "Makuta Nui" - forma bestii stanowiąca połączenie zestawów "Jaller & Gukko", "Takua & Pewku" i "Makuta". W grze tę postać pomylono z Graalokiem, niedźwiedziem z Le Koro ** Takutanuva - połączenie Takanuvy i Makuty. Szerzej poniżej. ** Antidermis - po zniszczeniu ciała z Makuty pozostała tylko energia. Piraka użyli wirusa aby zarażać Matoran. Zbiornik został zniszczony przez Axonna. Antidermis ma dwie poważne wady; Matoran można uleczyć protodermis energetycznym (stąd nazwa - skrót od "anti-protodermis"), zaś Inika ze względu na elektryczność w ich ciele są odporni na antidermis. **'Maxilos' - robot z Dołu. *Gallery:Makuta Takutanuva * W ostatecznym pojedynku Makuty i Takanuvy Toa Światła zdarł Maskę Cieni z głowy Makuty i obaj wpadli do protodermis energetycznego, łącząc się w Takutanuvę. Osobowość Takutanuvy bardziej jest związana z osobowością Takanuvy, z kilku powodów. Pierwszy, to to, że w czasie upadku Makuta nie miał Maski, a więc był słabszy. Drugi to to, że połączenie z Takanuvą "oświetliło" jego dawną, dobrą jeszcze formę sprzed zdrady BoM, niszcząc mroczną pajęczynę kłamstw, którą tkał przez tysiąclecia. * Takutanuva niezwłocznie zrozumiał wolę Mata Nui: Matoranie muszą wrócić do Metru Nui. Aby to zrobić, podniósł potężną, kamienną bramę i wpuścił mieszkańców do komnaty prowadzącej do Metru Nui. Zatrzymał też Hahli i przywrócił do życia Jallera, poświęcając część własnej energii życiowej; niestety, osłabiło go to na tyle, że upadł i został zmiażdżony przez bramę. Na szczęście Maska Światła nie została zniszczona, a Takanuva odtworzył się w strumieniu światła. * Takutanuva to jedna z najpotężniejszych istot we wszechświecie, posiadająca moc Mroku i Światła w doskonałej równowadze. Wydaje się też mieć moc Życia, albowiem nie ma istoty, która zdołałaby się podzielić swoją mocą życiową. W czasie swej krótkiej egzystencji Takutanuva objawił tylko dwie moce: ** Siła: Takutanuva podniósł bramę której nawet Makuta nie mógłby unieść. ** Ożywianie: Takutanuva przywrócił Jallera do życia. Jest to rzecz, której nie potrafi nawet Kanohi Ignika, Maska Życia. *Broń Tytanów